


Muggy

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, muggy days, very basic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 12:10:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19356775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: Crowley sometimes can't help but play pranks on Zira.





	Muggy

Aziraphale slowly came to consciousness, stretching himself out under the blankets. Sleeping really did feel good, sometimes. With a yawn, he slid his arm across to the other side of the bed, finding it cold and empty, hmm Crowley must already be up. Aziraphale yawned and stretched once more, rolling out of bed and moving towards the kitchen. He could smell the faint scent of coffee. _You sweet demon,_ Aziraphale thought. Crowley was leaning against the counter, nibbling away at his toast, and watching the small TV, smiling when Aziraphale shuffled in.

“Mornin’ angel,” Crowley said softly to the still very disheveled angel.

The angel just replied with a quiet mumble, and Crowley laughed, “You know, angel, it’s pretty muggy today.” He said casually. Aziraphale hummed a clearer and more alert, “hmm”, the smell of the brewing coffee already waking him up. He pulled the canister from the machine, before reaching up to find his mug. Despite having a cupboard full of them, he still preferred to use just the one.

Aziraphale paused for a moment when he found the cupboard was empty, quickly glancing at the small sink, nope no dirty mugs. Turning around to look at Crowley, he noticed for the first time, that the demon was drinking his black coffee out of a bowl. Crowley hesitantly glanced out the window, the cream curtains opened widely. Aziraphale followed the demon’s eyes and saw all the mugs. Outside. Aziraphale leant his heavy head against the cupboard door and sighed heavily.

“Crowley, one of these days…” Aziraphale began but just took another moment to sigh, “Why do you do these things, honestly?”

“It’s fun, angel.” Crowley replied too cheerfully for this time of the morning, especially when the angel hadn’t been caffeinated as of yet, but he proceeded to down the rest of his coffee from his “bowl”. He dropped the bowl into the sink and surprised the angel with a soft kiss on his cheek, “I’ll be back later, angel.” He said equally as cheerfully, before quickly snapping his fingers, and disappeared.

“Crowley, come back and pick up the mugs.” The angel pleaded.

The demon didn’t return, looks like he was picking the mugs up. No one should have to go through this much trouble for a cup of coffee!


End file.
